


Bad Blood

by BeautifulDarkAndTwisted



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternate universe - Mafia, American Mafia, Bratva, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Pakhan Victor Nikiforov, Russian Mafia, Victor spelled with a k, Violence, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkAndTwisted/pseuds/BeautifulDarkAndTwisted
Summary: Two twin siblings. One boy and one girl. Close when they were young but separated during childhood. Now that they're older, each of them find themselves as part of a mafia family.When war is declared between the American and Russian Mafia, the two siblings find themselves in a difficult predicament. Will they stay loyal to their own blood? Or when the time comes will they have to take the other out? In a world where your soul and body belong to the mafia family you're working for, Is blood really thicker than water?





	Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you look at me as if you know me?

 

The entire penthouse was dark and quiet. No movement whatsoever, and no lights on.

Well, except for one.

Rina was in the kitchen, sitting at the island in the center, typing furiously on her laptop. Her black hair was in a messy bun, her glasses sliding off her nose ever so slightly. The pendant lights above her head were on, giving her this ominous glow while her surroundings stayed dark.

A cup of water was off to her left sitting on a coaster, but by the condensation that had formed, it was evident that she had not taken even one sip and that it had been sitting there for a while.

A small movement towards the right caused Rina to stop all her movements completely. She stared into the dark, narrowing her brown eyes. Despite being in the penthouse, Rina was always on guard. Maybe it was due to the nature of her job…and lifestyle.

She didn’t live a normal life.

She hadn’t in 14 years.

Deep down, she knew the penthouse was one of the safest locations she was in. Many security measures were in place, including around the clock guards and alarm systems. Heck, you couldn’t even enter the building, let alone specific floors, without a passcode. And if someone did enter, security would let them know in a heart beat, no matter the time of day. Her room for example, only two people knew the code to get to her floor; herself and her boss.

So with a sigh, she rubbed her hand down her face and resumed her attention to the green codes that were present on her computer screen. Rina glanced to the corner of her screen, the time reading 3:07 am. She scoffed, knowing damn well she should get some rest...but couldn’t. That’s why she was here, on her computer, redoing some coding for one of their security systems in place.

Another flash of movement in the corner of her eye caused Rina to grab her pistol that was sitting right next to her computer mouse, flicking the safety off and pointing it towards the source.

She was not taking any chances.

“What the fuck Rina?” The voice was stern, almost as if reprimanding her.

Taking in the tan skin and brown hair as he entered the kitchen and into the light, Rina sighed, obviously relieved as she lowered the pistol and placed it right next to her.

“You can’t just sneak up on me in the middle of the night Leo.” 

“And how were you going to explain to everyone else that you shot your boss?” Leo walked around the island, heading to the cabinets behind Rina that contained several bottles of liquor and nothing else. “What are you doing up anyway?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Again?” Leo asked as he brought down a bottle, closing the cabinet. “Do you want some? Maybe it will help you sleep.” Leo turned around, taking a few steps to stand next to Rina. He was about to grab her cup of water when her hand shot out, holding his wrist in place.

“If it’s scotch, I’ll pass.” She mumbled, a playful glint in her eyes because she knew her boss that well.

“Suit yourself.” Leo shrugged his shoulders, turning back around to serve himself a glass.

“Why are you up?” Rina asked, her eyes returning to her computer screen as she continued to type softly.

Leo tensed slightly. There was most _definitely_ a reason why he couldn’t sleep. He was actually going to talk about it with Rina in the morning but he certainly didn’t expect her to be awake at this time. Well, maybe it was better to bite the bullet now.

“There’s something going on at the club tomorrow.” He stated. “Which I’m going to need you present for.”

Rina had stopped typing, slowly closing her laptop. And even though Leo currently had his back to her as he poured himself a drink, he knew that she had turned around and was staring holes into his back.

Leo turned around slowly, swirling his scotch as he met the eyes of Rina. Her eyes were hard, obviously waiting for him to speak.

“Viktor Nikiforov is coming.”

“Viktor Nikiforov…” The name rolled off Rina’s lips, her face filled with concentration as she tried to remember where exactly she had heard that name from. She knew she had heard it before…and when the realization finally hit her, Rina’s eyes widened. “The P-Pakhan of the Russian Mafia?!”

“Yes, the Pakhan.” Leo took a sip of his scotch.

“What does he want?”

“I do not know.”

There was a slight pause.

“What do you **_mean_ **you _don’t know_?”

“He said there was something he wanted to discuss in person.”

Rina raised an eyebrow. “Last time he wanted to discuss something in person, he ended up asking us for a huge favor.”

Leo took another sip of his scotch, a particularly long one, letting the alcohol slightly burn his throat as he swallowed. “I know.” Leo then placed his cup right next to Rina’s computer before leaning on the counter, placing his arms on either side of her, trapping her in place. “However, since we don’t know what he wants, we can’t really have any extra precautions in place besides normal protocol. Now, I know you don’t like him, but you need to **_behave_**.” Leo heavily emphasized the last word.

Rina rolled her brown eyes once more. “Nikiforov is just so… _arrogant._ Strolling up in here, giving demands…does he know whose territory this is? He should be smart enough to know that this isn’t Russia.”

Leo couldn’t help but laugh. Rina had always been quick-witted, slick with the mouth, which only led to his amusement. “Yes, I know. But remember, that will only mean he is in debt to _us._ Just behave Rina.” Leo softly grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, turning her face towards his so they can look at one another. “For me.”

Rina _hates_ Leo when he does that. That thing. Where he looks at her so importantly, practically begging with his eyes for her attention even though he is the one in control, he’s the mafia boss.

As if he just didn’t own her very life.

But even more so, Rina hates how she just basically melts into him.

And Leo knows this.

How much control he has over her.

How his fiery, feisty, stubborn, second in command basically just falls into this shy, nervous, submissive mess in front of him.

 _Just_ for him.

“Fine.” She snapped. “I’ll **_behave_**.” Rina drawled out the last word, reiterating the man in front of her.

Leo smirked. Oh, was she was still trying to hold the upper hand against him? She never ceased to amaze him. However, that simply couldn’t do. Leo is the one in charge after all…and there was only one way to fix that.

“Good.” He said with a smile before leaning closer and placing a kiss on Rina’s lips.

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Yuri asked, looking up from his iPhone. He looked over to Viktor who was in the seat in front of him, his cheek resting on his gloved hand as he looked idly out the window at the clouds passing by. The duo were on one of their many privates jets, flying overseas to the United States, specifically New York City.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Viktor asked calmly, bearing practically no emotion as he continued to look out the window.

“Because we don’t really have any issues with the American Mafia. I’d like to keep it that way.” Yuri leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees as he continued to look at Viktor. “I heard that Iglesia isn’t necessarily the…nicest.”

Viktor just laughed. “What mafia leader is nice Yurio?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat as he crossed his legs. He scooted over to Otabek, who was sitting right next to him.

“I swear, he pisses me off sometimes.”

“I know, but he’s the Pakhan. We can’t necessarily go against his orders.”

“I know but…Shit. Can he at least _think_ before he acts?”

Otabek just laughed. “You know that’s not his style.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, laying his head on Otabek’s shoulder as he tried to make himself comfortable for the next several hours they had left on the flight.

“Don’t worry.” Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I got you two.”

* * *

 

 _Alive_ was one of the most popular, yet elite, clubs in New York City.

All thanks to none other than Leo de la Iglesia.

The Head of the American Mafia.

The gold and red flickering sign sat above steel black double doors and situated right in front of it was 3 burly men guarding it. There was currently a line that stretched down a block or two, with many different people from all backgrounds that were too excited for their own good to stay still.

Inside, the club was blasting with techno music, dozens of sweaty bodies dancing and grinding among one another on the dance floor. The DJ had them entranced, basically controlling them with his pumping music and smooth transitions. It was hard to _not_ be on the dance floor here at Alive. The club was mostly dark, save for the neon flashing lights situated high above that occasionally changed color, somewhat in tune with the music.

The DJ booth was elevated from the dance floor, decorated with a large black sleek spin table. Several booths and tables lined the perimeter of the dancefloor, the booths mainly being for the richer people who had access to bottle service. There were also two bars, one on the opposite end of the club and another to the left of the DJ. One would think two bars was too much, but both were consistently holding long lines, which was more than pleasing for Leo.

Rina sat on one of the stools by the bar, specifically the one closer to the DJ. She was facing away from the bar top, her elbows leaning on the black marble behind her as she absently stared at the people dancing on the dance floor. There was too much was going on in her head; Nikiforov was going to be in the club any minute, and the events that unraveled last night…between her and Leo…honestly, it wasn’t the first time, and it most likely wouldn’t be the last. Just every time it happened, she hated herself for caving into Leo.

But the way he holds her, caresses her, how he looks at her like she is so important to him…

“Rinaaaa…”

Rina shook her head, escaping her thoughts as she rotated on the stool to face the bar. In front of her was Emil Nekola, one of their bartenders and dealers here at the club. She couldn’t help but smile, seeing the familiar blonde.

“I’ve been calling your name out for the past minute. Are you really that out of it?” He laughed as he leaned into the space between them, placing his elbows and forearms on the bar top.

“Just…” Rina twirled a finger, “A lot is going on I guess.”

Emil raised an eyebrow, giving Rina this devious look as he raked his eyes down her body. “You look good.” He said with a smile. “Maybe a little too good?”

Confusion covered Rina’s face. “What do you mean?”

“You’re glowing. Like that after sex glow you have. Am I being replaced?”

Rina’s eyes widened. “Emil!” She yelled as she raised her right hand, making contact with his shoulder as she gave him somewhat of a hard shove. “We hooked up twice.”

Emil laughed, adjusting his arms on the bar top once more. “Seriously though, you do look good. I haven’t seen you around though? Has there really been that much going on?”

Rina shrugged her shoulders, “I’ve been having to redo some of our coding of the security systems back at our place. The staff was saying there’s some lag and stuff so I’ve just been going over it to make sure nothing is wrong.”

“Isn’t Guang Hong usually in charge of things like that?”

“Yeah, but he has been busy with other things Leo has given him. I don’t know as much as him but I can at least do some security measures.”

“If that’s the case, you definitely need a drink.” Emil gave Rina a bright smile. “Long Island? Or you want something a bit stronger tonight?”

Rina smiled back, the blonde bartender seemed to know her well. “Long Island is fine. I may have to do some things tonight so let’s not get too carried away.”

“Long Island coming right up.” Emil tapped his fingers on the bar and disappeared off to the other side.

With a tired sigh, Rina turned around on the stool once more. But this time, instead of looking at the dancing bodies, she turned her attention to the long glass that was situated on the wall above the DJ booth. It didn’t look like much, maybe storage, but that was the whole point.

It was one way glass.

And right behind it was her boss’ office.

“Do you miss me that much?” A voice rang in her ear, scaring Rina as she forgot she had an earpiece on.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Rina spoke into the earpiece, giggling as she adjusted the piece of technology.

Leo was watching her from upstairs.

“Damn, I was hoping after last night-”

“Ehhh,” Ria waved her hands quickly, hoping Leo could see her movements and he would stop the conversation. Even though they were currently on a private server, you just never knew who could hear. “I’m not some virgin you deflowered you know.”

“Oh I know.” Leo laughed. There was a small pause before Leo spoke once more. “Nikiforov should be here within the next hour. I was told he just arrived in New York City.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me upstairs with you?”

“I do, but I think it would be wise to have you down there so you can see if anything suspicious happens. I’ll have security up here with me. I’m gonna switch servers now so security can let us know when he arrives.”

“Sounds good.”

There was some static before the ear piece turned silent once more. Leo’s voice then returned. It wasn’t soft just like moments ago. It was harsh, strict. “Jay, me and Rina are on the server now. Let us know when you have sights on Nikiforov.”

“Will do Boss.”  

When Rina turned back around to face the bar, she could see Emil finally returning with her drink in his hand. “Sorry,” He apologized. “Some people wanted some E.”

“Is that what sells most here?” Rina asked curiously, taking a sip of her drink.

“Mainly here in the club, yeah. Its effects are quick, that’s why. People contact me for weed and other things outside of the club. Oh, however, _a lot_ of people have been asking for fentanyl recently.”

Rina was taken aback. “Fentanyl? Isn’t that a pain reliever?”

“Yeah.” Emil shrugs. “I don’t know how that shit works. Supposedly its stronger than morphine and you know people easily get addicted to that.”

“Just when I thought we finally got the hang of this.” Rina says with a laugh.

“The market is always changing. But you and the Boss seem to be good with that. Always on top of it.”

“Yeah, I’ll have to talk to him about the changes then.”

Rina takes another sip of her drink. “When’s your break? I wanna dance.”

Emil glances at his watch, smiling at Rina as he looks her way. “I can take it now before we get the usual rush around midnight.”

Rina happily nods her head, taking a particularly big chug of her drink. Emil calls to the other bartender, saying he’s taking his break and to just call him if he’s needed. He walks around the bar, politely holding a hand out to Rina before she smiles and takes it.

There was always something about Emil that interested Rina. Maybe it was because he was always nice to her. He had this protective aura, always looking out for her while she was at the club. Even when he found out she was Leo’s second in command, he didn’t waver. If anything, he got _more_ protective.

It could also be that he wasn’t ugly to look at. His light brown hair and his blue eyes was such a nice contrast that kept her captivated. Honestly, Rina wasn’t a fan of facial hair on men, but the Czech male pulled it off rather well.

The duo moved to the dance floor, trying to stay somewhat close to the bar in case Emil was needed. The bartender pulled Rina close to his body, easily falling into the rhythm of the music. Placing his hands on her hips, Rina begun to fall into the rhythm as well with the help of Emil’s leading.

Rina wrapped her hand around Emil’s neck, bringing him as close to her as she could. The man was nearly a foot taller than her, but luckily, tonight she wore her heeled boots that gave her a couple more inches, closing the height difference somewhat.

Rina could see the smile cross Emil’s face as she pulled him in closer. “So you did miss me huh?” Emil laughed.

“You’re annoying.” Rina laughed, but didn’t even bother letting go of the male in front of her.

The two continued to dance, their bodies swaying to the changing music. They were so dangerously close, the tension between them slowly rising as time went on. Emil was a gentleman though, he would never force himself on the female in front of him.

Rina was wearing a burgundy crop top, a thin coat of sweat covering her midriff and Emil had rolled up the sleeves of his white button down. Even though both of them were sweating, they refused to move apart. Emil softly ran his fingertips along her exposed skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake despite it being hot.

"Boss." A deep voice rang through Rina’s earpiece. "He's here."

With that statement, Rina was thrown off. She fell out of beat briefly, causing Emil to laugh as he helped her get back into the rhythm of the music.

The Pakhan of the Russian Mafia was here. Right outside of _Alive._

"Alright,” Leo’s voice filled the earpiece. “Bring him up to my office. And Rina.” There was a slight pause. “Keep watch.”

Ugh oh. That didn’t sound…well.

Had Leo been watching her? With Emil?

They weren’t doing anything though. They were just dancing. Plus, Rina could do as she pleased.

Rina fluently spun around, placing her back on Emil’s chest as Emil moved his face closer to the side of her neck. Grabbing his hands, Rina moved them to sit on top of her hips, placing her own hands on top of his own. Her brown eyes immediately darted towards the door, wondering if she could see the Pakhan from the dance floor. One of the main guards posted at the door, Jay, was towering above everyone else as he finally entered the club. The man was over 6 feet tall, his wide frame easily pushing people apart as he made a path with his muscular arms. Right behind him was a silver haired man, almost nearing Jay's height.

Viktor Nikiforov.

Rina watched them carefully but averted her gaze to Emil from time to time, trying to not make it obvious she was staring. Viktor was in a normal black suit and tie, his blue eyes cold and void as he took in his surroundings. As the movement from the small group continued, it was then that Rina noticed someone else next to him. A blonde male. Her eyes slightly narrowed, she knew the male was definitely not American, his skin pale with emerald green eyes and blonde hair so bright it practically looked fake. Rina couldn't help but smirk. Of course the Pakhan wouldn't come alone.

Her eyes continued to follow the small group of men as they traveled through the club's dance floor. Her skilled eyes then caught another stiff movement from the group. This man was a bit taller than the blonde, but not taller than Viktor. He was clad in all black, his dark black hair slightly gelled back in an undercut. He seemed to move carefully, a bit _too_ carefully. Almost as if he was… _protecting_ them.

_Security most likely._

It was then that Rina noticed she had caught attention of the mysterious man dressed in black.

His dark brown eyes were staring right into her own, looking a bit surprised to say the least.

Almost as if…he was looking at someone he knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a revised version of chapter one! :) I felt like before it was too rushed...so I wanted to slow it down a bit. Here, you can see better how different their lives are in each of their respective mafia families. Hope you guys enjoyed and hope to see you next chapter!


End file.
